


Light-Headed

by ThievingFlames



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThievingFlames/pseuds/ThievingFlames
Summary: Panicked and confused after tapping into something other-worldly, the author documents their experiences.





	Light-Headed

I have no idea why I’m writing this. But hopefully someone will read it. I guess that would be you. I promise, I’m normal. As white bread as they come. But what just happened is far from normal. Trust me. I live in a small town in the middle of nowhere, and this is like a dream; actually, a nightmare come true. My whole life, my mom has told me the old stories of our people. I’m sure you would consider it all a huge fairy tale. But one story wasn’t just a story. It was more of a fortune because now I’m living it.

“Are you ready?”

“Will you finally accept the fire?”

“You need your light”

This is what I heard before I let out a side of me that I never thought I could. A calm and cold voice, calling out to my soul. I had to stand up and decide. My friend was dying in an alley and we were outnumbered, four to one. I never knew how addicting rage could be. I knew on my own I was dead. But this voice, this presence, would win, if I let it. So, I agreed. I accepted the white fire that now burns between my collarbones like an ion core. All I can remember after that is blood, lots and lots of blood. I wasn’t out-numbered anymore. And I know I never will be again.

The next morning, my friend was pretty banged up, but somehow able to show up for work, as was I. Bruising up and down my rib cage, who knows what my back looked like. It felt like I was hit by a bus. The burning was still there but somehow, I felt like I was just being crazy. I mean, this wouldn’t be the first hallucination I had that left me lost and confused for days. Then I looked at the television. An elderly woman was talking to a reporter. She was from the town over.

“Turn on the sound,” I called to my manager. Surprisingly, I wasn’t the first to ask her to do so, so she turned up the volume. Everyone in the gym was watching the screen.

“I saw an angel!” she exclaimed to the reporter.

“Ma’am, you don’t mean that do you?” The young reporter smirked at the camera, assuming this woman was insane.

“No. I know what I saw. It may have looked like a person, but the white light and fire were not from Earth,” the elderly woman was shaking her head, “Only heaven has power like that. And those boys were sinners if I ever knew one. But then again, we all are.”

The reporter continued to cover how eight young men were found butchered and burned this morning. It was about 5 in the evening now and the bodies had been identified as young local men who had been affiliated with drug dealing and gang violence. No offense if you’re keen on details, I try not to remember names. They make this all too real. Anyways, even the coroner was stumped on what could literally slice these men this way. Cut limb from limb, while simultaneously cauterizing the open flesh. I felt sick. I grabbed the little trash can at our desk and hurled. No way was this real. I must’ve relapsed. I’m tripping. No way was this real. Someone’s hand was on my back. It was him. I don’t want to say his name, but it was my friend from last night. A few of our coworkers thought we were involved but that wasn’t the case. This wasn’t helping either. He was saying something to me, but I couldn’t hear him. All I heard was the cries from last night. I was remembering them. And what I did.

“I think I need to go home.” I forced out. Everyone at the desk was just staring at the TV, whispering to themselves. And I saw why. The artists rendition of what the elderly woman saw was on the screen. It looked like a person about my height, with fire surrounding them. Surreal. But I knew who she saw. The room kept spinning. I stood up, went to the staff room, grabbed my purse and walked out to my car. I still have no idea if anyone said that was okay. Or if they said anything at all. I had put on my seat belt and put the key in the ignition when someone knocked on my window.

“Please step out of the car.” 

It was a sheriff’s deputy. He nodded his head and took a step back, room enough for me to get out and him have a safe distance. All I could think of was “why?” in a constant loop. But I got out of the car and asked if I could help him. He said that he saw me stumble to my car and wanted to test to see if I had been drinking. That’s a good cover, I thought. But I hadn’t drank in almost nine months, so it’s a shitty one. But I did the little tests and blew in the little machine. Passed and blew a zero point zero. Imagine that.

“Well that’s surprising. Are you feeling alright? Do you need a ride home?” He seemed concerned.

I guess I looked as bad as I felt. I tried to say that I was fine, but then someone was there telling the officer that he would take me home. It was my friend. Yeah, I know names would help but what if you know them? What if you are them? It’s just safer overall to not say any names. Maybe not even my own. Anyways, my friend told me that our manager said he was in rough shape too and that he should go home, or, better yet, to a hospital. I smiled at that. We both should be in a hospital, I thought. Different parts of the hospital, but same building. He held my arm and I got in his car. It smelled like him. Which meant it smelled like weed.

Thank the gods that the cop was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is scattered and vague. i'm not sure where i'm going to take this. i'm open to suggestions though! so, hit me up if you have an idea. any idea that i end up incorporating will have a shout out to the person who provided the suggestion! thanks ♥


End file.
